


Let it snow

by wingsofaboy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex on a window, bottom!viktor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: La finestra è gelida contro la sua schiena e alle sue spalle il mondo è ammantato di bianco - i fiocchi di neve danzano dietro al vetro, sospesi nell'aria quasi volessero guardare quello che sta avvenendo dietro le tende aperte.





	

La finestra è gelida contro la sua schiena e alle sue spalle il mondo è ammantato di bianco - i fiocchi di neve danzano dietro al vetro, sospesi nell'aria quasi volessero guardare quello che sta avvenendo dietro le tende aperte.

Viktor lancia uno sguardo fuori, quasi a voler rendere l'ambiente dietro di lui partecipe e poi si aggrappa a Yuuri, la pelle bollente, che spinge dentro il suo corpo a ritmo serrato, gli occhi bassi, la mascella contratta.

Viktor gli accarezza le spalle, i capelli corvini, si stringe il suo capo contro al petto per fargli sentire il battito fluttuante del proprio cuore che gli parla come la bocca ora non può fare.

Viktor ama la neve. Ama il gelo, il ghiaccio, il bianco che si spande ovunque e ricopre ogni cosa, senza distinzioni. Ama scivolare con le lame e le mani e il corpo su quella superficie gelata che lo fa sentire libero, fremente, vivo.

Per questo ha chiesto a Yuuri di fare l'amore così, contro il vetro gelido della finestra, con la neve dietro di lui, come fosse un enorme letto su cui stendere il suo corpo nudo, come se le stilettate di gelo fossero dei baci di farfalla lungo la sua schiena e i suoi fianchi. Per sentire il freddo dell'aria e il caldo di un altro corpo, l'uno che amplifica l'altro.

Viktor, seduto su davanzale, si aggrappa alla tenda come fosse un lenzuolo, getta il capo al'indietro quando Yuuri colpisce un punto particolare dentro di lui, quando i suoi denti e la sua lingua si chiudono sul suo capezzolo, quasi con una punta di gelosia, come se Viktor l'avesse dimenticato per fare invece l'amore con la neve.

Viktor gli stringe le gambe attorno alla vita e muove il bacino come può, prendendolo più dentro di sé mentre la finestra dietro di lui comincia ad appannarsi col calore della sua pelle - e Viktor vorrebbe aprirla, vorrebbe stendersi su quel paesaggio bianco e immacolato, congelare fino all'anima solo per poi essere scaldato di nuovo dalle mani e dal peso di Yuuri su di sé.

Yuuri gli afferra i fianchi, gli stringe il membro nel pugno e cerca la sua bocca mentre lo pompa velocemente, allo stesso ritmo delle sue spinte. Viktor è in estasi, gli occhi chiusi per sentire ogni cosa amplificata, e quando viene il suo corpo si tende come una corda di violino, con la stessa estasi e la stessa fatica che proverebbe se stesse facendo un lungo salto sul ghiaccio.

Yuuri si appoggia alla sua spalla, la fronte sudata contro la finestra, e spinge, spinge, spinge; spinge nel corpo molle e accogliente, bollente e gelido al tempo stesso, e per una frazione di secondo anche Yuuri si perde e cresce, dentro di lui, la sensazione di stare facendo l'amore con l'inverno.

Viene dentro Viktor con un gemito strozzato e i due si prendono per mano, aiutandosi a vicenda a rimettersi in piedi. Viktor sorride, baciando il viso di Yuuri, le sue guance, la bocca.

"Grazie, tesoro mio."

Yuuri arrossisce. "È stato bello," mormora, il suo sguardo che vaga oltre le imposte, su Hasetsu ricoperta dalla neve. È uno spettacolo raro, belissimo, proprio come Viktor. È facile vedere come le due cose si attraggano l'un l'altra, come in un certo senso non possano esistere l'una senza l'altra.

Viktor lo abbraccia. "Usciamo," dice, prendendo Yuuri per la mano e trascinandolo verso il centro della stanza, dove hanno abbandonato i loro vestiti.

"Usciamo?" Yuuri chiede, gli occhi sgranati. "Adesso?"

"Adesso," dice Viktor, che si sta ripulendo velocemente. "Adesso, che ho ancora la neve dentro."

Yuuri arrossisce - e come può dirgli di no?

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COWT @ maridichallenge. Prompt: Neve. Spero vi sia piaciuta almeno un pochino! :)


End file.
